kingofdragonpassfandomcom-20200213-history
Electing a New King/Queen
Given the average life expectancy in Dragon Pass, sometimes your tribe can have several kings and queens in a short time (and this isn't including the ones who willingly step down). As such, you may see this event occur several times in your game. Event: Candidacy Note: and may be known for a given characteristic (such as ferocity), or an occupation (such as farmer). Consequences: *There is a lot of power accrued to the ruling clan, so you may wish to nominate one of your own. If you maintained good relations with other clans, have a good lawspeaker, willing to...donate...to the other clans (in the form of cattle/goods), you may win the nomination. *'By saying nothing until a candidate is chosen', you don't support any candidate from the start, but neither do they look on you as a possible enemy. *'Supporting either or early '''improves relations with their respective clans, but worsens with the other clan. And if the candidate you don't support gets elected, they may harbor some animosity as well. *If you wish to gain in wealth, then '''support the candidate who is most generous'. However, this doesn't really help your relations with the other clans as they had to buy you off. *If you wait to support a candidate likely to win, then your relations will increase slightly if the candidate wins. Event: Rite of Kingship Variant: If your candidate is undergoing the rite of kingship, then you will see this: Consequences: *'Entertaining thanes from other clans' will improve your relations with your tribe-mates. *'Entertaining members of your clan' improves the mood of your clan, treating the election as a festival. *'Lending your magic '''will cause a decrease in clan magic, but improves the odds of the candidate succeeding. *'Successfully sacrificing cattle/goods to the gods' also increases the likelihood of the candidate's survival. *Available if someone outside of your clan is undergoing the rites, you can use your '''magic to hinder the candidate'. Success will slay the candidate, but failure means you have a new king/queen. Event: Attempted Regicide If you attempted to hinder another candidate's rites, but he/she survives, then you may get this event: Consequences: There are two outcomes from this event. Success, you will get away with trying to kill the monarch, but failure means you are punished. This can come in the way of fines, or even removed from the tribe. *'Compensation' may work if you have enough goods/cattle, but don't be surprised if this offer isn't accepted. *'Stating seemed unfit' is probably the toughest excuse to be accepted. Either way, 's clan will still be upset with you. *'Precedence is on the side of the clan's action,' but even if the rationale is accepted, don't be surprised with some hard feelings of the . *'''Testing , '''if put with a positive spin, could be said to rule with the gods' approval. Note: This option is also more likely to generate a paranoid king/queen...after all, you did try to kill them during the kingship rites. Category:Events Category:Cleanup Category:Tribe Events